


Don't You Let Me Go

by ForTheLoveOfLarry



Series: Larry's Love Lyrics [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Seattle, Some Fluff, Take Me Home Tour, larry stylinson - Freeform, tmh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfLarry/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "Don't Let Me Go" written and sang by Harry Styles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What would you do if you were taken atop one of the most spectacular structures made by man-kind by your bandmate? What would you do if you suspected that his intentions were just as they seemed?</p>
<p>or the one where Harry takes Louis to the top of the Space Needle during their visit to Seattle and old memories come back into the light, if Louis wants them to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Let Me Go

"Harry, its really beautiful up here."

I smile to myself as Louis presses his face to the glass window of the tiny elevator. Ascending above the Seattle skyline, it really is a breath taking sight during the night. 

"Why couldn't the guys come with us?" Louis is now looking at me and the air seems to heat up around my face. Revealing my actual intentions isn't exactly ideal to mention now. He could easily ride back down the elevator and leave me. Instead, I look down at him and shrug.

"You know. Liam and Niall are catching a football match and Perrie flew out to see Zayn." 

Louis' face falls and I curse myself for not being sensitive to his current state. Earlier this month he broke it off with Eleanor. Just out of nowhere. It surprised us, as well as the media. They had a field day with it trying to make a spectacle. Really, it was swift and uneventful. Somehow El understood Louis' thought process in breaking up with her. So they separated with no hurt feelings but theres been a certain solemn aura to him lately. The idea of a dinner on the Space Needle during our Take Me Home Seattle stop seemed like a good plan.

The imminent awkward silence is cut short when we reach the top floor with a * ding *. The doors open and we're met with a rush of cool air. In front of us is a seemingly empty lounge with glass windows going around the circular room in 360 degrees. As Louis saunters to a table with an unobstructed view of the Puget Sound, I step aside and grab our menus. Its not until I take a seat myself that Louis finally takes notice in the lack of people dining with us. He crosses his newly tattooed arms.

"It was nothing." I assure, as money isn't a problem for me obviously. Renting out the entire lounge of the Space Needle wasn't exactly cost friendly though. 

"Harold..." He half whines. 

"I wanted to do this so god dammit I did. Now beer or wine?" 

Lou lets out a huff and settles on some local beer. I myself, ask for a Cola. We order typical sea food and eventually the mood lightens up as we're served our main courses. 

We laugh. We joke. The fact that this is a rare occurrence tugs at my heart. Louis changed since the X-Factor. His looks hardened, and his personality as well. Deep down I hope he is the same Lou as back in 2010. I need him to be. I loved that Louis Tomlinson.

I finish chewing my Cod and look at Louis sitting across from me. The light really hits his best features here. Sculpted cheekbones lined in stubble. Its not until I hear a prolonged cough that I realize that I was staring. 

"This is a date."

My eyes widen at his accusation. That hadn't been my exact intention but I guess he is right. 

"If you want it to be." I look down and drag my fork across the plate. Louis' lips turn upwards and he reaches across the table to steady my fork. I finally look up.

"For old times sake, its a good date." He softly says. 

I smile back and realize that now is when I need to say it. Fuck it. Do it now Harry. Now now now now-

"I'm still in love with you Lou."

Those words just slide off of my tongue. I don't regret it. Nope. Not one bit. But the look on Louis' face makes me nervous. He looks almost sad, which sends me mixed messages. I look around the lounge and all the staff seem to be busy. 

"Haz." He begins. Louis hasn't called me Haz for ages. "We could be more out about this during the X-Factor days. But after... You know it wont work. Don't make it hard on yourself. Please."

This is the Louis Tomlinson I love. The one who actually cares. But I know he's a fighter. I know it.

"Lou, I cant let you go. I refuse to let the boy-who-made-carrots-popular-because-of-a-joke go. They changed you though."

He knows who I mean. The fans and our Management. I would hate to think our lovely fans damaged him but, whenever they made a spectacle of our supposed relationship Louis took the brute force from Modest! .   
He became less open, less flamboyant. I still love Lou now but... those bastards. 

"God, just all of a sudden these lights are blinding me. I never noticed how bright they would be. I cant be myself." Louis nearly whispers that last part. It makes skewers out of my heart. I grip his hand tighter.

"I still keep tabs on you. You never left my mind. Even when I made that mistake of bringing Eleanor to that party."

Louis rubs his face with the other hand. His brilliant blue eyes look back at me, strained. "I told her about us. What we went through. When we broke up, it was mutual... and yet I still get shit." 

Louis is shaking in his seat now. The internal conflict is unbearable to watch. I take his other hand and run my thumb on the back of his hand. Smooth. Just like I remember it seemingly all those years ago. 

"I cant take it much more." Lou sighs, returning to a still state. My eyes widen in desperation.

"I will take it. We could be secret too, again."

"No."

"Yes. I'm tired of feeling alone and I know you are too. I can see it in your eyes."

Louis shuts his eyes and squeezes them together. When he opens them, his blue iris' are lined in a pink tint.

"Jesus Harold." I let out a small laugh at his use of my full name.

We finish dinner without much more conversation. When done we stand up, push in our chairs and as we enter the elevator I hand an older man our bill. He curtly smiles and presses the button to send the elevator to the ground level. 

When the doors shut, we're alone. Wonderfully alone.

Instead of looking out the window again, Louis backs up against the glass and just looks at me. I take one large step and stop nearly five centimeters from him. I bypass the bright city lights in front of me and look down at a far more beautiful site. Looking down, my face heats up as he puts a small palm up to my jaw. His touch makes my heart palpitate. 

"Louis Tomlinson, we aren't even at the hotel yet-"

Rough lips meet mine and I freeze on the spot. Its just like the first time, slow and innocent.

•••

"My Hazza loves me, this I know, for the bloke even told me so!" Louis sings in a high sing song voice. I blush and push him from the couch in our small post X-Factor flat.

Louis reaches up from the floor and grabs my arm. I let out a a screech and fall onto him with a thud. The older boy looks up at me with wide eyes at the close proximity of our faces.

"I do not." I half heartily protest. My fingers brush his long fringe out of Lou's face as to see his eyes.

" Yes you do." He breathes and leans up. I don't move and the next thing I know I'm being kissed by my best friend and flat mate. Its different yet wonderful and spectacular as well. Our lips slowly move with one another and I can feel a section of my curls being twirled by long fingers. I hum into his mouth and Louis' lips turn up into a smile.

When we finally break away my heart is racing and my breath lacking. I prop myself up onto my forearms and lean my head down so that my forehead is resting on Louis'.

"Our wonderful secret?" I jokingly whisper. Louis nods in agreement and pulls me back down off my arms for another go.

•••

A sharp ding signals our arrival at the ground level. We quickly part as the doors open, out of breath. I lean in within earshot of Louis' ear and whisper.

"Were going to do a better job this time. I'm tired of sleeping alone."

Lou looks up at me and nods, a new gleam in his eyes. The man I love is back.

With that we step out into the cool, northwestern summer air.


End file.
